


Buried With You

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: The team doesn't make it back before the ground gets too unstable.Day 9 - Buried Alive
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Kudos: 11





	Buried With You

The team didn’t make it to the jet before the ground beneath them gave out, swallowing and collapsing on top of them.

Bucky threw himself over Steve, trying his best to keep anything from jostling or further injuring him. He heard metal creak and snap and felt them fall further down. He’s pretty sure the front and back halves of the quinjet just split, leaving one half to stay closer to the surface and the other to sink deeper. They were well and truly stuck now. If he tried too hard to get them out, they’d just go deeper than they already were. Bucky had no idea how he could get them out of this.

First thing’s first, check on Steve. The stitching held up through the jostling, so he didn’t have to redo that, but Steve is bleeding again. Not much, thankfully. A little bit of compression should help it stop. 

He grabbed a towel from the rack above them and pressed it to Steve’s side, “Please stay asleep. I know you; you’re gonna push yourself and get hurt worse. Just stay down for now.”

Once the bleeding seems to stop, he starts looking for a working comm. He obviously can’t use the one at the front of the ship, and Steve’s comm must have gotten knocked out of his ear on the way to the jet because Bucky can’t find it. His comm fell out during the fall, so it should still work. He just has to find the damn thing. And hope they don’t sink more than they already have, not that he knows how far down they are right now. 

The backup lights start flickering. Something must have pierced the backup power cell, and Bucky has no way of fixing that with what he has at his disposal. He scrambles to find the small comm unit before the lights give entirely. He finds it right as the lights blink out for good. He puts it up to his ear and hopes there’s a signal. There isn’t. Bucky almost throws it against the wall but stops himself. It might help later if he can find a way to boost the signal or shift just right to get one at all.

Bucky works his way back over to Steve when he hears him groan, “Steve?”

“Buck? What- why’s it dark? Thought we were in the quinjet?”

“Right here, pal,” Bucky takes the faint outline of Steve’s hand, “And we are. The ground gave out, though, tore it in half, and our half is buried now. My comm isn’t working, and I have no idea how deep we are.”

Steve takes a deep breath, “Shit. And I have a massive hole in my side.”

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a while. They don’t talk about the fact that neither of them is fond of dark spaces without exits. And not the panic building in their systems that neither will let out until they’re safe behind closed doors. They know they can lose their cool in front of their teammates in any meaning of the phrase, but the two of them still need to get used to it.

“Bruce?”

“He’s in the other half of the quinjet. I have no idea if that half is buried too or not, but he’s got Hulk to keep him safe.”

The jet shifts again; this time, dirt spills into the hole towards them. It leaves Bucky cursing and Steve groaning.

“It shouldn’t take too long for them to get to us. Not between Bruce, Thor, and Tony.”

“Fucking better not.” Bucky’s hands itch for something to do, but he dares not to leave Steve’s side in case something happens that could separate them. Likely to happen? Not very, but he’d rather stay safe than sorry. Instead, he starts fiddling with the straps on his tac suit.

“Remember that time Becks asked what the best way to get revenge is?”

Bucky groans, “I told her to ignore them and live happily.  _ You _ told her to  _ hit them with a brick! _ ”

“And two days later, she got sent home from school because she hit a kid with a brick.” Steve sounds entirely too smug. Bucky has to hit him with another story.

That’s how they spend the next however long as they wait for the others to get them. They trade old stories, Steve filling in holes Bucky’s missing. It distracts from the dirt slowly creeping towards them with every shift of the Earth around them. It keeps their minds off the thinning air and the creaking quiet surrounding them.

Eventually, there’s not enough air getting to them, and they slip into unconsciousness as the light finally breaks through.

They wake in the medical wing of the Tower and take in deep breaths. They’re safe; they’re alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this last night and then stopped, which was a terrible idea because I had a flow going and that break just ruined the whole thing. Almost had to restart, which would have been gross if doable. I didn't, thankfully. And I finished tomorrow's prompt instead of just doing half of it. I do occasionally learn from my mistakes.


End file.
